


Let It Go

by TsubaruKimimori



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire,Air,Water,Earth. The time of the new Avatar is upon us and the challenges they face include a group of power hungry benders determined to end non benders;permanently</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_I remember the day I met him so very well. I was nine-years-old and playing by a small body of water. Well not playing, I was practicing my bending. My grandmother was strict about me keeping the family's pride as waterbenders alive. I was the only one, my twin hadn't inherited the gifts of a bender and my new brother (we had taken him in one night) was an airbender. My grandmother was off with my baby brother right now, figuring it'd be safe to leave me unattended for a moment or so._

“All alone are you waterbender? Such an impurity, shame you’re so young…Amon will cleanse you of your sin.”

Emerald eyes went wide and raised his hands to throw a small wave of water at the man in an attempt to get away.

The taser whip was raised and in attempt to protect himself he raised his hand in front of his face. 

The hit never came. He saw another Equalist take the hit to his arm.

“Bullying little kids? How low will you go?”

“You, how are you withstanding the shock?”

“Let’s just say I was getting hit with worse than this when I was a child. Aside from that,” The electricity that was surging through the whip was sparking at the other man’s fingertips. “Now beat it before I decide against hitting the innocent tree and hit you instead.”

After he left, the lightning went off into the night sky. “Are you alright?”

The child bobbed his head eagerly. 

“Go back to your family before someone else comes.”

Subaru’s eyes went wide as his savior walked away. “Um excuse me, please wait….your arm…it got burnt because you helped me…please...let me help…I’m a healer…I learnt from Master Katara and she’s the best there is.” The water went over the burn, soothing it and eventually healing it. 

“Get back to your family now...it’s best if you’re not seen with me.”

“Why?”

“It just isn’t.”

“Is it because you’re a firebender?”

“Yes…”

“I don’t mind.” Subaru was determined to pay his savior back so he decided to follow him, even when the older male started to walk into the mountains and the snow started to come down…hard.

~#~

“I-I’m scared…”

“That’s why I told you you shouldn’t follow me. Come on, we need to get out of this snowstorm.” A hand touched a wall of snow and melted it, revealing a small cave inside.

“I know you’re young, but snow is made of water, can you bend it to pack it in tight?”

The child bobbed his head eagerly before doing as told.

In the middle of the room a blue fire raged on. “What’s your name anyways? So I can properly thank you for healing me.”

“Subaru, and yours? I never did get to properly thank you for saving me either.”

“My names Seishirou, Subaru-kun.”

“I’m scared and cold Seishirou-san…I want to go home.”

“Come here.”

The child crawled over and was gathered up in the teenager’s arms before the large coat the teen wore was wrapped around him. “Eh? But you…”

“The cold’s never bothered me Subaru-kun, you’ll be alright, we’ll get you home.”

 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm never going back the past is in the past!"

Chapter 1

 

_“Alright kids, want to practice bending?”_

_“YEAH LET’S GO!”_

_“Papa? Can I watch? I can’t bend…”_

_“Of course you can sweetie, come on, mind your brothers though.”_

_“Why are you letting me out father? You said I wasn’t allowed to bend anymore.”_

_“Not in public you’re not, I know you’ve been practicing in the basement, young man.”_

_“HA BUSTED!”_

_“That’s enough, Fuuma, after we practice yours we’re going in the basement so your brother can practice forms.”_

_Kotori and Seishirou watched from the sidelines as their brother and father practiced their earth bending._

“ _You miss it, don’t you, bigger brother?”_

_“Nah, nothing to miss about throwing flames around, but what about you; don’t you wish you could bend?”_

_“Yes but I know I’ll never be a bender, it must be worse to be so talented and not being able to do it then never being able to do it.”_

_Amber eyes widened briefly in shock and then he was hugging the younger girl. “I suppose you’re right.”_

The day the inspector came, I was seven years old, my sister was five, and our brother was fourteen. The new chairman wanted to make sure everything about our bending was accurate and move us into protection from our crazy mother who had escaped prison.

He approached Kotori first. “So little lady, I was told you have no bending, is that correct?”

“Yes sir.” She was hiding behind me and my brother; she didn’t like strangers very much.

“You’ll be safe from the Equalists, but even still, hide her, just in case.”

“Which one of you is Fuuma?”

“That would be me!” I walked forward, proud.

“Last we checked your bending hadn’t revealed itself yet, has it since then?”

“Yes sir! I’m an earthbender!” I wasn’t afraid; I had no reason to be. “Councilman Teru, mind if I see the boy’s bending? Just to make sure?”

“You can inspect my son’s bending, but I shall follow you, Kotori you stay here with your big brother.”

My dad followed me outside where I demonstrated my earth bending by moving a few rocks. I ran back in the house and saw my sister laughing with our brother. Until the inspector came back in, she instantly hid behind Seishirou again.

“So this must be Seishirou then, they have you marked as a firebender, is that correct?”

“It is.”

“Mind if I see, son?”

I saw my dad’s eyes fill with worry, why? So Seishirou was a firebender, that didn’t mean he was crazy like mother. “You know he’s a fire bender, why does he have to prove it?”

“Hiding something Teru? You know why, his mother had the curse of hellfire, like Princess Azula. Given who the boy’s mother is, I need to make sure.”

~#~

“Wait a minute…what the heck is hellfire?”

Honey brown eyes locked on violet. “You’re the co-leader of the Dragons of Heaven and you don’t know?”

“You know I only took it because my older brother asked me!”

“Hellfire is the term they gave the rare blue firebending, can I continue with my story now?”

~#~

“I’m not afraid father, I have nothing to hide.” I watched as the fire sage approached my brother and pulled one of his gloves off. Seishirou then conjured a blue flame in his hand.

“So he does have the curse of hellfire too! Well for your safety and the safety of your other two kids, we best take him in. Maybe it’d be for the best if he lost his bending for good.”

“Before you take away my bending...or try to for that matter, know it’s not the only thing I can do.” Knowing his family was in danger; a hand reached behind him and conjured a ring of green flames as well.

“The boy’s a monster! He’s worse than his mother; stand aside Teru...the boy has stronger firebending than the Fire Lord.”

“SO? YOU CAN’T HURT MY BROTHER JUST BECAUSE HE CAN OUT-BEND YOUR CRUMMY FIRE LORD!”

I saw my dad react fast, collapsing the earth under the inspector. “Run Seishirou...go where they can’t find you. I’ve shown you safe houses you can stay at, just run.”

“Nii-san!”

“Bigger brother!”

“Don’t cry you two, we’ll meet again someday.”

~#~

The fourteen year old ran up the snowy mountain in the back of the village, almost slipping a few times before finally he had enough. He looked at his reflection in a patch of ice. Neat hair, wire framed glasses to filter his intense amber eyes, the white cloak his mother gave him, and the black gloves his father gave him to remind him not to bend. Normal firebending wouldn’t be hot enough to melt them off and he couldn’t pull them off thanks to the spell the fire sages put on them.

“Well my firebending isn’t exactly normal, now is it? I’m tired of being this perfect boy. I am ME.”

He clenched his fists, engulfing his hands in blue flames, incinerating the gloves off his hands, the ashes landing in the snow. He unclasped the cloak his mother gave him—“ _You’re my precious little heir remember that.”_ —and flung it to the wind, shooting it down with fire so the ashes joined the remains of his gloves.

He came face to face with his reflection. Closing his eyes, the fire around his hands turned pink before he blasted it at the ice destroying his reflection.

He winced afterwards. “Yeah yeah I know, to use judgment fire you need to set up an agreement with it which I haven’t yet…otherwise it burns you.” Pausing again, the fire turned white to heal the burns on his hands. Afterwards he pulled off his glasses before throwing them in the air and shooting them down with lightning.

The path had ended and another village called to him. He made a wall of green fire behind him so he couldn’t be followed.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo of him, his siblings, and parents. “There’s no going back for me, not now or ever, I’m finally free.” He tossed the picture backwards into the flames, letting it catch fire before walking into the new village, messing up his hair a bit as he did so.

~#~

“I didn’t see my brother again for about seven years. Briefly he told me about the Dragons of Heaven and Earth and said I should join the Dragons of Earth and be the co-leader since Yuui Flourite wanted nothing to do with it. I haven’t seen him since and that was about four years ago.”

“So why is your brother the leader of the Dragons of Earth if he’s not around at all? Granted, Subaru’s not around much either. But at least you’ve met Subaru; I’ve never met your brother.”

“Honestly? I don’t know. I will say this though; there are six levels of firebending, excluding lightning bending. You have basic fire bending which is what every firebender plus the avatar can do. Then you have what’s known as hellfire which to my brother is basic firebending. After that there’s what they call barrier fire, which is green fire. When I last saw my brother he could do it. Said he had someone he needed to protect. Who that was? I have no idea. After barrier fire there’s holy fire which is white which he can also do, he healed Kotori with it. There's energy fire which is purple, no idea what it does or if my brother can do it. The last one is called judgment fire which is pink and guarantees instant death...if you make a condition with it...I don’t know if he can do that one or not.”

“I can do energy fire. The way you talk though, you would make it seem like you’re the firebender and not me.”

Violet and honey brown eyes looked up; standing above them clad in all black, complete with sunglasses, was Fuuma’s older brother.

“WAIT A MINUTE, THIS IS THE DRAGON OF HEAVEN HEADQUARTERS, HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!”

“I let him in Kamui; calm down…he is my husband after all.”

“YOU?! Subaru, THIS IS THE GUY YOU WENT AND ELOPED WITH?”

“Yes.”

Kamui put his head down. Things around here just got more chaotic.

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes before it gets better the darkness gets bigger

Chapter 2

“So what are we going to do about Reed’s gang? The new avatar is just a child whose identity hasn’t been revealed yet as far as we are aware.” Fuuma was sitting next to Kamui who was holding a sleeping toddler in his arms; across from them were their elder brothers drinking tea. Well Subaru was, Seishirou was making the color of the fire on the tip of his finger change, amusing his youngest children; twins.

The instant the sentence left his lips however, emerald eyes went wide and the tea cup shattered. Subaru froze in place, shaking and despite Fuuma, his brother, and his husband calling him he heard nothing. It wasn’t until he felt a tug on his pants leg and a soft voice call out to him that he awoke.

“Papa?”

Looking down he was staring into amber eyes and the child was holding out his teddy bear to him.

“Are you okay Papa?”

Subaru bent down and smiled softly.  “Yes Aiko, I’m okay. You keep the teddy bear. Mystic-chan?”

Wide emerald eyes looked over from the fire bending scrolls at her papa. “What is it Papa?”

“Take your siblings and cousins and go play; see Sorata-san and Arashi-chan.”

“Of course!” As the children went out, all eyes turned to Subaru as he lifted the spilt tea (Fuuma had long picked up the broken shards of the glass) off the table and sent it to go to the sink. His hands were still shaking as he did so.

“Are you alright?”

The calming voice, the voice that had become his anchor when bad memories surfaced. He took three steps forward and leaned his head onto his husband’s chest. “No.”

“Do you want to talk about it with us?”

“No…but I have to...or it will always be able to control me.”

“Then come on, we’ll go to the leaders conference room. Oi, Kamui use your sound bending to make the announcement.”

“Really? Fine.” Kamui paused he closed his eyes before opening them again. “THE LEADERS AND CO LEADERS ARE GOING TO THE CONFERENCE ROOM NO ONE IS TO LEAVE DURING THIS TIME. THE BUILDING WILL BE PUT IN EMERGENCY LOCKDOWN MODE.”

The four of them went into the room and Fuuma was the one who locked the door for added security. Everyone took a seat sans Subaru who stood admiring the single flower that sat in a vase. Without much warning he moved his hands, pulling water seemingly out of nowhere and the flower sat there wilted. 

His family sat there dumbfounded and speechless for a moment or so. “Subaru-kun…why would you?”

“That…that is a visual representation of how powerless I felt as a child when I was kidnapped by Fei Wang Reed and forced to learn bloodbending.” Subaru paused for a minute to grab the table for support as he felt his knees shaking. “I was nine years old. It happened shortly after I met Seishirou-san and we escaped from the mountains. He brought me home and my grandmother thanked him, not knowing he was a fire bender.” He paused and laughed softly. “You can imagine how thrilled she was later when she found out his true identity.”

He felt a warm strong hand lace its fingers with his and he sighed before continuing his story.

“Fei Wang Reed had rounded up benders from both the Northern and Southern tribes to pass on his super strong blood bending technique. Kurogane and I were amongst the select chosen ones. We spent almost a year there before we were finally let free. When I got home and my grandmother learnt what I had learned she told me I could still lead the tribe as I was destined to do but I was forbidden to waterbend. I tried...I really did but the water…it called me.”

Tears pricked at the corners of emerald eyes and he couldn’t hold them back. There was a scraping sound of a chair and a pair of arms circled Subaru, pulling him close as he cried.

After regaining his composure Subaru spoke again. “What saved me the most…after enduring all that…was…my eighteenth birthday..”

“ _Say Subaru?”_

“ _Hmm?”_

“ _I know it’s not logical for us to go far with this relationship considering my crazy mother and your strict grandmother.”_

“ _We’ve made it this far. I’m not afraid of your mother, I am the strongest waterbender in my tribe.”_

“ _I could say I’m not afraid of your grandmother but I won’t use my bending on an innocent old lady.”_

“ _She’s hardly innocent; who do you think I learnt my bending from?”_

_No answer to that. “What do you say we throw logic and reason out the window?”_

“ _You? Seishirou Sakurazuka want to throw logic out the window?”_

“ _Yeah…marry me.” Seishirou held out a betrothal necklace to Subaru._

_Emerald eyes went wide with tears before pouncing on his boyfriend. “YES!”_

“THAT WAS A BEAUTIFUL STORY!” 

“Fuuma shut up, you killed the moment.”

“WELL IT WAS BEAUTIFUL! YOU NEVER TOLD ME HOW YOU GOT ENGAGED, YOU WERE TOO BUSY PLAYING AVATAR!”

Kamui pinched the bridge of his nose. “This will take a while...I think I’ll go feed Akahana and see what the twins are up to.”

Subaru laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes as he saw Fuuma and Seishirou ‘dueling’ each other. He placed a hand on his stomach smiling slightly. “I think I’ll go to the therapy pool. Kamui, make sure you let everyone know there will be a meeting later.”

 


End file.
